hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Finale Q
What happened to Leoric? note: This is for the future. What did Mr. Stevens do with the original Stevens? He was sent away, as the golem wanted Mr. Stevens' role. "Stevens golem was the perfect replacement for the imperfect Stevens." What happened to the Crow Demon? The Crow Demon gave up its corporeal form and went back to his hell so that the fire ball wouldn't destroy the people of Hygard, specifically because the demon needs them alive. What was Greta's deal with the Crow Demon? The devil would help deal with the invaders if he gathered the people of Hygard in the top levels. What was so special about Chenzira's boots? They belonged to her mother, who was killed by her father. Did Chenzira, upon returning to her kingdom, resurrect Singe-Lord? Yeah! note: He was puddle! Who the crap is Mr. Prince? [[Jack (Prince/Bennex)|Jack Prince]] Who was the woman Prince saw in the heart? Mellorie, the woman that "The Diva" saved from the brigands. Who was Galatea? She was a dryad that Prince saved on the way to Hygard. What happened in all those secrets messages from Lady Jane? She tried very hard to seduce Raoul, which very nearly worked. Then tried to assassinate him, which very nearly worked. Raoul ran off and she used this as an excuse to start finding out who would switch loyalty to her. She used those she had gained power over to take over. She kept scrying on us, she stopped scrying when we were all plummeting to our death. She then gathered all of the named cards that she could and shown them them a fake image of our deaths. She took charge because they no longer had a leader. Who was the first to sell Prince out? She was working on the Spades and the Clubs. She didn't win all of them over, she won over the most cut-throat and murderous and had them murder everyone else. In the undersea, the Kuo-toa, why was there a lighthouse? The lighthouse had been transported there from somewhere else, it was a magical mishap another day, Zarasmus was nothing to do with it. Who was Zarasmus? Another fallen angel. An angel of War. He was constantly striving to bring the War God back. He very nearly became the War God, but Greta shifted his cause. Zarasmus was cast out because he had "ideas above his station", he was so blindly devoted he was trying to put the War God above other gods. What was the research he was doing? He was looking into the Gods. What had happened to them. How to get them back. His God had been forgotten by everyone but him. Was the Reckoner a fallen angel? The Reckoner was fallen. He looked the way he did because he never stopped thinking about the heavens and seeing himself as an angel in a divine land. Prince and Zarasmus thought themselves as humans on the human plane. Was Julian in the North because of his connection with Prince? Yes, because he was another servant of Loki. Did Prince meet up with Mellorie again? No, never. She was the ghost seen in the Heart. Why did Seraph come to manifest in the first place? Abridged version: Mellorie created Seraph for The Prince's benefit. Was Mellorie a sculptor? She was a farmer. What happened to Stevens when he was offline? He was seen meandering around the city. Due to his nature he was trying to recall himself. It was taken a long time to build up the power to walk there. He stopped at the first guild representative he came to. Was the kobold in the Weaver the original, "immortal" Tribnik? No, Tribnik created the Weaver. Tribnik sees "God" as a kobold. Where did the spider come from, and what it is? None of the denizens of the Black Crag had anything to believe in except the first God of Hygard. Tribnik seeing outsiders opened his mind to the possibilities of other things. The Weaver managed to silence the other Gods by combining two patheons, in doing so he made the new patheon. As King God he rewrote the rules so that all of the faith and all of the power went to him. Seraph absorbed powers from the maze, in Prince's entrance to the Underbelly, how? Seraph was seen as others perceived "her". This was derived from Seraph changing based on what "she" needed to be - revolving around the nature of her creation. Why did Seraph's form change to be more like a man, a monk? During the war against the Drow, Seraph helped the monks fight against them. And rebuild the cathedral. The monks cleansed and re-sculpted Seraph's form, and such "he" became more masculine and in the image of the monks. Why was Stevens numbers depleting, what did it mean? The pact with the Crow Demon was broken, and so was he. Stevens had a run in with the Crow Demon when he first appeared, his power source was depleting, and he was going to die. At that point the Crow offered him a bargain, a pact, and he did give Mr. Stevens a soul. Upon the Crow Demon's defeat, the Crow Demon could no longer hold up his part of the deal. The pact was undone and Mr. Stevens lost his soul, and went back to the state where he was dying. He was running out of batteries. What happened to Phin Barbles? Phin was last seen being carried off by a tiny flying demon. He went back to the undersea because, and he didn't know how to tell you guys, he was drying out in Hygard. What happened to Pheep, Meep, Weep and Feep, Phin's babies? They were eaten by that Kua-toa that Greta handed them to. Were they Phin's eggs? No, he was going to eat them. As a side note Phin Barbles called the Kua-toa to help Hygard with the invading demons. When they arrived the Drow were invading, that's why a "flood" of Kua-toa suddenly appeared. Who was Beldoop? "Beldoop" was the Kua-toa collective name of "living things that fell into the undersea". Zarasmus, who misinterpreted this, encouraged them to only worship the Beldoop; which was him. Does the "Meat Ship" need explaining? Vehicle of war/dinner. The Kua-toa were being kidnapped by the Cultists who worked for the witch. So they used the "Meat Ship" to kidnap Cultists, and eat them. Why was Phin a heretic? Zarasmus was encouraging them to worship ONLY the Beldoop but Phin worshipped all of the old gods - which is EVERYTHING. On the note of food: Prince avoided food and drink, as he didn't need it. Who was the witch? The self-proclaimed Queen of the Underworld? She was a Prince-esque gang leader, but more of a demonic, warlock-bent. Her deal was nothing about grand conquest, she was getting sacrifices to fill her blood magic so she could summon the Crow Demon; who she had fallen for. So, chess pieces in the Undersea? note: This is for the future. A tease: That's where original Mr. Stevens ended up. Heavy hint: Chess pieces, and Mr. Prince is the "Prince of the Underworld", and there's a "Queen" and she's her own gang. And there is a King as well. None of the Clubs came back... so. What happened to Pabu? note: This is for the future. Is there more to learn about the Metsuken? There was more we could have got out of the visor but we didn't. He was really focused on annihilating them. Category:Q&A